


Fill the Hole

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [46]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father/Son Incest, Healing Sex, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Spitefic, Superfamily, Teen Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: a-rumor-from-ground-control said: I have had this idea before but knew I would never write it because I'm not a huge Stony fan, but... You know those AU's where Steve and Tony adopt Peter? What if Civil War happens and Steve takes off with Bucky, leaving Tony heart broken and bitter. And Peter is his fifteen year old "son" and... Smut happens because they're both broken up about it and also Peter has always crushed on Tony even though he's one of his dads and Tony can't help notice how Peter is since he got his spider powers...





	Fill the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a Stony fan either and I only ship Starker out of spite but I thank you for supporting my filth.

Peter’s weak knock echoed in the room beyond the closed door, and he shifted back in forth on his socked feet, courage deflating with each second that passed. He was on the verge of turning away when the door opened and Tony’s silhouette solidified from the gloom of his room. 

“Hey kiddo, everything okay?” Tony sounded way too awake for the late hour, but Peter’s enhanced eye sight could see the smudge of not-enough-sleep under his foster father’s eyes in the dim light of Tony’s chest plate.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you but...” he trailed off, too embarrassed to confess. He had super powers, he shouldn’t be affected by something as basic and lame as-

“Nightmares?”

Peter’s head jerked up and he found Tony watching him with a soft smile and he nodded jerkily. Tony’s smile, tired though it was, grew, and he stepped out of the doorway, waving Peter in.

“Me too,” Tony said as he walked back to the rumpled mess of the bed he’d once shared with Steve. Steve who had fought them all and left them for one James Buchanan Barnes. Peter wanted to hate them both, but all he felt was tired.

He shut the door and followed Tony to the bed, crawling into the space Steve had once occupied. “Go to sleep, Peter,” Tony whispered into Peter’s hair, hard chest pressed to Peter’s back, thick arm tight around Peter’s waist. It was comfortable and relaxing and familiar... and arousing as hell.

Peter felt a little guilty, being so turned on for his foster father, for the man that had raised him since his aunt and uncle had followed his parents to their graves a decade ago. He hadn’t even started kindergarten yet when a still-single Tony Stark had adopted him, but Peter had fallen in love the second he laid eyes on the older man. The feeling hadn’t faded when Steve had been revived and started dating Tony. It hadn’t faded when Peter entered elementary school or middle school. He was a freshman this year, and he still didn’t love Tony any less.

But his body’s interest in their positions was tempered by the ache in his chest, where Steve used to live. The tears were falling before he even realized it, and then he was shaking with sobs, huge heaves that wracked his body. He couldn’t have said when it happened, but he found himself facing Tony, the man whispering platitudes in his ear as callused hands stroked down Peter’s back, over the old t-shirt of Steve’s that Peter had been wearing to bed for ears.

Lips pressed to his forehead and Peter tilted his head up, blindly searching out Tony’s mouth. The second he found it though, Tony pulled back, but Peter wouldn’t have it. He felt so empty and he needed that piece of his heart back. “I miss him so much, dad,” Peter croaked through his tears, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck trying to pull his mouth back. “Please, I miss him so much, I feel so empty...”

There was a brief pause, a moment where Peter’s heart stopped beating, and then Tony groaned and rolled him over onto his back. His mouth was heavy and insistent, the scrape of his beard a mild irritant against the hairless skin of Peter’s cheeks, but it was everything Peter needed and he whined into the kiss, holding onto Tony’s neck tighter.

“Oh god, kiddo, I miss him too,” Tony confessed, between kisses. The skin under his eyes shimmered in the faint light and Peter wondered if he wasn’t the only one who was crying. “I miss him so much.”

Peter let go of Tony only to start tearing at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it off to the side. Tony’s mouth was instantly back at his, even as the fabric sailed through the air, but Peter was already shoving at his own basketball shorts, trying to shove them down the legs that he was faintly surprised to find wrapped around Tony’s waist. He managed to get his legs to unlock but Tony was still between them, keeping Peter from getting fully naked.

He groaned and he pushed at Tony’s shoulders, whimpering and pleading between kisses that were scraping his cheeks raw. “Please, dad, I’m so empty. I’m so empty, please.”

Finally, with a groan, Tony tore himself away and up onto his knees and Peter yanked his shorts down his legs, his foster dad leaning around him to yank open the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a foil square and a bottle of clear liquid. Tony didn’t bother pulling his close off, just shoved his own shorts under his balls with rough, jerky movements, and he rolled the condom on with hands that shook. He started to pour lube onto his fingers, but Peter had frantically, desperately, fingered himself open before bed, and he could still feel the looseness in the muscle.

“Please, daddy, please, I need you in me. Now, now, now,” he chanted, reaching forward to wrap a hand around Tony’s cock, the weight of it thick and unfamiliar in Peter’s hand.

“Ung,” Tony grunted falling forward onto his hands, the curve of his biceps flexing distractingly next to Peter’s eyes. “No, baby, you need stretching-”

Peter shook his head and tugged on his father’s dick again, trying to get it closer. “Already loose daddy, please,” he rasped, wriggling his hips, trying to get further down the bed.

One hand lifted away from him and reached down between his legs, circling his damp, loose hole, and Tony groaned. He knocked Peter’s hand from his cock and took over, and a moment later, the blunt head of him was against Peter’s hole, and before Peter even had a minute to think about it, the fact that Tony was finally going to fuck him and Peter was finally going to lose his virginity, his dad was pushing in, filling him in one long stroke.

Peter sobbed at the stretch, at the fullness, and Tony swallowed his sounds, mouth hot against Peter’s. He didn’t wait for Peter to adjust, but pulled out and pushed forward again immediately, filling Peter in another long roll of his hips.

“God, baby, you’re so tight,” Tony whispered between soul-devouring kisses. Peter could only whimper and wrap his legs back around Tony’s waist, wrap his arms back around Tony’s neck, keeping their mouths connected as much as he could as his father filled him over and over again. “You feel so good, kiddo, you’re everything I needed.”

“Daddy,” Peter gasped, feeling like a child all over again, even though this had certainly never happened when he’d been younger. Still, it gave him the feeling of being loved with an all-consuming devotion, and he could feel that focus warm the darkness in his heart. “Daddy,” he groaned again, this time in Tony’s ear, his teeth attracted to the soft lobe.

Tony’s hips jerked, driving into him sharp and hard, and Peter cried out, body arching up into Tony’s as the wrap of his arms and legs tightened with the sensation. There was a muttered “Fuck,” against his neck, and then a hand gripped his hip, pushing him down to the bed so the pace of the cock in him could accelerate into sharp jabs. A hand wrapped around Peter’s cock and he shouted in surprise at the callouses against his sensitive skin, and there was only a single stroke before he was coming in white ropes across Tony’s hand.

His body spasmed upwards into Tony’s, the feeling of his orgasm so much more intense than it had ever been with a real cock driving into him. And it was _driving_ into him. It was making Peter’s orgasm longer than it should have been and he began to shiver and shake with it, clawing at Tony’s back.

“Daddy daddy daddy,” he couldn’t stop saying, his entire body a live wire that wouldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t stop shaking.

“Oh Peter, baby, god Peter, I love you so much sweetheart,” Tony muttered, the same endearments he’d used all Peter’s life taking on a new life with him buried so deep in Peter’s body. “Don’t leave me, Peter,” he whispered, turning his head into Peter’s seeking out his mouth. “Never leave me, sweetheart.”

Peter was already shaking his head, already searching out Tony’s mouth in turn. “I’ll never leave you, daddy,” he promised. Tony kissed him, hard and deep, but too short, breaking off to press his forehead to Peter’s with a long groan. His hips slammed into Peter’s ass once, a hard, bruising shove, and then Peter knew he was coming. He only regretted the condom, keeping Tony’s come from filling him up, from obliterating that emptiness in his chest where Steve used to be.

There was a long moment where they could catch their breaths, where Tony didn’t move, and then he started to pull out. Peter tightened his legs, kept his father in place, hips too-tight against Peter’s. “Don’t leave yet, daddy,” Peter begged, his voice wrecked. “Please don’t leave yet. I’m not full yet, please.”

Tony only pulled back far enough to look at him, and then he was kissing Peter again. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” he promised, settling his weight between Peter’s legs, warming Peter from the inside with his warmth and his presence and the feel of his slowly softening dick held in place inside Peter’s abused hole. The hole in his heart would take a long longer to fill, but this would do for now. “I’m never leaving you, kiddo.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Fill-the-Hole).


End file.
